


Double Date

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Shinpachi plans a double date at the amusement park, but he leads them into a haunted maze...how does it go?





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabinasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinasan/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @sabinasanfanfic!!! I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty in writing a small HijMi and ShinEtsu double date! Shout out to the Sword Fam that looked it over and gave me ideas!!! Very loosely based in a TTAU-esque AU.

Hijikata winced as hands grasped his arm, but he decided to bear with it. “Miura…” He sighed as she jumped at another fake cardboard cut out of a pop out ghost. “It’s cardboard…” He should have put his foot down when Shinpachi dragged them to a cheesy haunted maze after they were all dizzy from a roller coaster. Hell, he should’ve put his foot down the night before when Shinpachi called to invite them on a double date to the amusement park. He, Satomi, Shinpachi and Etsu had entered this stupid maze together, but Etsu had ran off when she heard chainsaws buzz. They’d run after her, but somehow had gotten separated in the process.

Hijikata wandered on his own, realizing he’d lost sight of both Satomi and Shinpachi. He sighed and squinted his eyes into the very poorly lit maze and spotted a figure crouched down, and sobbing. He’d recognize her anywhere. “Miura,”

Her glassy light brown eyes looked up at him with tears overfilling them. “Hi-Hiji-san!” She sobbed, burying her face into her hands again. “I-I’m so scared!”

“I know.” He murmured softly, extending his hand to her. “We have to go through this stupid thing, come on.” He winced a little when she tightly hugged his arm, squeezing it with so much might.

She buried her face into his arm, still frozen on the spot. “Let’s stay here and never move!”

“Something’s gonna pop out if we don’t move, Miura.” Hijikata warned and stifled a quiet chuckle when she raised her head to walk forward with him.

–

“Whoa!” The pair yelped when their backs touched and they quickly turned around to face each other, and they both let out nervous laughter when they saw each their faces.

Shinpachi sighed and crossed his arms. “How’d I get stuck with you?”

“Same to you…” She sighed, starting to walk ahead. Satomi hoped they caught sight of the other pair…she couldn’t imagine how poor, terrified Etsu was going to leave Hijikata’s hand…He had a surgery scheduled in a few days. More importantly, how’d they let Shinpachi drag all three of them into this stupid haunted house?

The pair turned in the direction of a loud scream that they both recognized. “…Guess Etsu’s havin’ fun, huh.” Shinpachi crinkled his nose in displeasure. His original plan had been to walk through the maze with Etsu and act as the tough boyfriend he was when things jumped out at them.

“Ah…that didn’t sound quite like was having fun, Shinpachi…” Satomi dug through her pocket for her phone…right, they had been confiscated before they entered the maze to avoid “cheating.”

He blinked his bright blue eyes. “What’dya mean?”

“Etsu hates horror, and even cheesy haunted mazes. She’s absolutely terrified of these kinds of places.”

“Aw, shit.” Shinpachi rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. “She’s gonna hate me now…”

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you, she’ll let you off easy.” Satomi giggled and patted his arm. “Just do something for her to make it up to her.”

“I sure hope so…I don’t wanna ruin my chances with the woman I’m totally…in love with.” His cheeks were dusted with pink, and he cleared his throat as Satomi grinned at him. That was the first time he’d admitted he loved her. “A-anyways, we should see if we can meet up with Hijikata-san and Etsu.”

“They could be together.” Satomi mused, hoping it was true. She didn’t want Etsu to be all alone and frightened. If Hijikata was there with her, they’d eventually make their way out of the maze as well. She looked over when she felt Shinpachi’s body tense at the mention of Hijikata and Etsu being together. She let out another quiet giggle. He hadn’t realized the sibling bond between them if he was still worried then. “Come on, let’s make our way out.”

“Yeah…” Grumbling, Shinpachi stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and let out a loud yelp when a sheet ghost dropped down and made him stumble backwards a bit, causing Satomi to laugh and clutch her sides.

—

Shinpachi was going to regret dragging them into this dump after the roller coaster they were on before. They’d been to dizzy to tell where the big fool was leading them to. Had he known it was this stupid maze, he would’ve put his foot down because he knew how terrible Etsu was at doing so. He winced again, feeling her nails dig through the sleeve of his shirt. He grit his teeth and exhaled before trying to continued to drag Etsu. She’d been screaming at every cardboard pop-out zombie, sheet ghost, and chainsaw noise they’d heard as they barely made three turns of the maze, one being a dead-end. “…Taku, Miura…you hate these things. I know you hate these things. Why did you let that big oaf drag you in here?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I-I didn’t know, Hiji-san! I was so dizzy from the roller coaster, I wasn’t paying attention!” She sniffled and shrieked when she heard creepy laughter.

“It’s a recording, Miura.” Sighing again, he gently pried her hand off his arm and led her behind his back. “Wrap your arms around me and hide. We’re gettin’ out of here.”

Etsu didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around him. She buried her face into his back and he briskly started walking forward, and she quickly fell into step with him, whimpering when she heard noises.

After lots of walking, Hijikata finally saw a door. He hastily led them towards it, sunlight, and their significant others greeting them on the other side of it. He let out a small huff of relief and patted Etsu’s hand. “Miura, we’re out.”

Etsu looked up and sighed in relief, sinking to her knees on the very spot. “That was horrible!” She whined, looking over at her boyfriend with a very, very mild glare, but she looked more like a pouting child.

Shinpachi gave her a very sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I’m sorry, Etsu-chan…” He mumbled quietly.

“Etsu, why don’t we go get some ice cream over there? It’s kinda hot.” Satomi eagerly pointed to the stand near the roller coaster they’d been on. She helped her up and patted her shoulder, recounting the ride on the roller coaster again to cheer her up.

Rubbing his forehead, Shinpachi sighed and plopped down next to Hijikata on a bench that was further from the haunted maze they’d been in.

An uncomfortable silence settled between them and Shinpachi felt a sharp sting on the back of his head. He glared over at Hijikata and grit his teeth. “Ow! What was that for, Hijikata-san?!”

His violet eyes pierced through him, causing him to sit up straighter. “You’ve been with Miura for months and haven’t figured out that she hates shit like this?” He shook his head and rubbed his temples. “When have you seen her willingly sit down and watch a fucking horror movie? Hell, Shinpachi, she leaves the room for horror movie trailers! You need to be more observant. Idiot.”

Okay, so he did deserve that lecture. Shinpachi rested his elbows on his thighs and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on them. Hijikata was right…he should’ve been more attentive to Etsu, and to her likes and dislikes. He couldn’t help but feel more than a little jealous that Hijikata knew so much about his girlfriend-though they’d only been dating for about four, five months now. “And how do you know so much?”

“I met her when she was in high school. She and Heisuke joined our group when the others were freshmen. Naturally, hanging around as a group so much, we get to know a lot about each other, Shinpachi.” Hijikata let out a soft snort of laughter. “Once, when we went out camping during the summer, Sannan-san was telling a chilling story, and she had been holding onto Kondō-san so hard, she nearly poked holes through his jacket. Souji, the shit, decided it had been a good idea to pop up behind them and whisper in her ear.” He sighed, but a small smile played at his lips from the memory. “and she cried for a good hour. Even the shit felt bad about it and spent the rest of the trip trying to make it up to her.” He turned back to Shinpachi and narrowed his eyes again. “If you pull anything like this again, I’ll do more than smack your head.”

“Hiji-san!” Etsu puffed her cheeks and took a seat next to Shinpachi. “Is he giving you ‘the talk,’ Shin? Hiji-san, Heisuke’s already beat you there.” She giggled and handed her boyfriend his cone as she continued to eat hers.

Satomi patted her boyfriend’s shoulder and giggled. “Playing the scary older brother, I see. That’s very sweet of you.”

“Tch, I don’t want to hear Miura cry about a broken heart later.” Hijikata’s lips quirked into a wry smile as Shinpachi puffed his chest.

“Well-! That won’t happen because I love her!” He flushed when his blue eyes flitted over to meet her light brown ones. He quickly looked away. “A-and anyways! You two seemed awfully cozy-”

SMACK.

Shinpachi massaged the back of his head, wincing as Etsu giggled. “Shin, haven’t you figured out that Hiji-san’s like my older brother?”

“Also…I’m with Satomi.” Hijikata looked away, light pink creeping up on his cheeks when he took her hand in his, and she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

The couples started walking to another attraction they’d decided beforehand, Etsu and Shinpachi taking the lead, hand in hand. “So…how can I make it up to you, Etsu?”

Etsu playfully tapped her chin, pretending to think. “Hmm…You could marathon a drama I’ve been wanting to watch, Shin~, or I won’t forgive you!”

Shinpachi opened his mouth to complain, but felt two pairs of piercing eyes right on him, which gave him no room to refuse. “…Ah…sure, Honey…A drama it is then…” His voice was shaky, not too excited of watching Etsu fangirl over the main male lead in a drama.

“Great! I have a few in mind that I want to watch…” She excitedly began telling him the summaries of a couple dramas she’d had her eye on.

“What an idiot…” Hijikata sighed, shaking his head as they walked behind the newer couple.

“Not completely, Toshi.” Her mouth split into a wry smile. “Everyone makes mistakes when they begin dating, and you were no different.” She giggled. “I mean, remember the time-”

“Fine fine, fair enough, Satomi.” He chuckled, his slender fingers reaching over to brush off a leaf that had made its way into her black hair. “But we got through it, just like they will.”


End file.
